Full Circle
by Det. Riley Kaylan
Summary: AU I,Chiro: Antauri didn't sacrifice himself, but he still lost something precious. Chiro has fallen through a portal and is now lost to the team. Where has Chiro gone and what's he doing? How will this affect the team and their future? Warning: Violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is my first SRMT story actually my first ever story about a cartoon. But some cartoons hold pieces of some of our fondest childhood memories. And SRMT was not only one of my all time favourite cartoons but had my favourite animals, monkeys. And that was before I became a fan. Without further ado I present you Full Circle.**

_**IN THIS STORY ANTAURI IS THE BLACK MONKEY BUT THERE IS STILL A SILVER MONKEY.**_

_One Month After I, Chiro (Nova's POV)_

Nova angrily punched another one of the dummies in the training room of the Super Robot. It's been a month, an entire MONTH since Chiro had gone missing and they still hadn't found a hair let alone the boy himself. The whole team was down. Antauri took it the worst, feeling like he failed to protect their young leader.

When they first got him back was worst. Even though he had sustained potentially fatal he healed under Gibson and Otto's care. Physically that it is. Emotionally it was almost like he was willing himself to die. She had never seen Antauri like that, he looked so vulnerable balled up on the examination table in the sickbay.

It hurt to think about it even though he had gotten better so she pushed it out of her mind. But it only brought other thoughts namely how Otto had taken it. The ever cheerful monkey had become withdrawn and sad.

She was also taking it hard, harder than anything she could remember. Even Mandarin's betrayel hadn't hurt that much. Not that she liked Mandarin all that much after what the jerk had done in training. But Chiro was so unlike him, caring and kind and always there for them whenever they needed it. She loved him dearly, he could get through to her like nobody else could. Him getting hurt angered her like nothing else and his distress could snap her out of her anger even better than Antauri. Even ripping Skeleton King's head from his body didn't lessened her anger. Or pain. His absence was extremely painful.

Even Gibson was at a loss of what to do, Sprx couldn't even find it in himself to be sarcastic. Since Chiro had fallen through that portal near the end of the battle with the Skeleton King the life of the team was lost.

_Two Months After I, Chiro (OC POV)_

He stormed out of the room angrily but he was mostly sad. Those guys are never going to accept me as a member of the team, he thought. For heaven's sake he wasn't even trying to BECOME a member of the team and he most certainly wasn't trying to replace Chiro. He was just providing them backup until they could get Chiro back and the guy himself was the reason he was he was doing it in the first place. Helping the team was a personal favour to Chiro after all, but the others didn't know.

But their reactions to him were disturbing, painful even. Sprx's distrust, Nova's obvious hostility, Otto's less than friendly behavior, Gibson's distance and Antauri's skepticism was starting to get to him. And as if it all wasn't enough the silver monkey was having dreams about his creator. Well they were more like nightmares than dreams. It was after one of these night terrors he decided to talk to Antauri, come clean about what happened maybe.

_Flashback to the nightmare_

_Quintus was walking in the dark in a forestland he recognised as a part of the Zone of Wasted Years. He knew the area relatively well as he was technically "born" there. More like created but his Creator treated him like any other being or at least monkey in that regard. He, strangely enough, became more relaxed and tense simultaneously as he neared the place of his creation._

_He stoped running when he realized he had been running and breathed heavily as he acted like an actual living being as he had all his life. Partially because his Creator had put it in his programing, mainly because he felt like a living thing despite the fact that he was fully mechanical. Why had he been running? It was then the evil laugh rang in his ears._

_It sent shivers down his spine not only because of the malice it held but also because of the familiarity of the voice. Even though the voice was no longer laughing it was still chuckling and he was greatly disturbed. He felt the ground under his feet crumble and he started falling. The further he fell the louder the chuckling became until it was the same laughter he heard then it continued to become a loud booming laughter that had insanity leaking into it._

" _Come down little son. Come to me." He heard the semi familiar voice say as he tried to fight the force pulling him down. He fought harder when he heard it but the harder he fought the faster he fell. Then his descent came to a sudden stop as a force caught him in it's uncomfortable and tight grip._

_Quintus looked down to find the source of the force. That was when he saw… HIS CREATOR! What the heck, he thought. The man he saw wasn't anything like he remembered. The gentle eyes that once held kindness and love were full of insanity, malice and a dark, disturbing glee had replaced the joy he once found in witnessing the miracle life is. Those eyes were no longer interested in seeing life begin or preserve it, they only seeked to end it._

_He struggled to escape the encompassing grip the force had on him. The… man watched, amused, as he tried desperately to get away._

" _Join me little son, I don't want to hurt you." He said smoothly._

" _I never called you… father." Quintus choked out, the pressure on his throat making it difficult to breath._

" _No but it's a father's job to know." He said almost fatherly. " And it's a son's job to stand by his father." He added in a way that almost made Quintus want to join him. " Join me little son."_

" _No you made me to protect the Universe. Even from you!" Then he added softly. " And I promised my father." He felt immense emotional relief after saying it. At the same time the grip on him loosened and he began falling again. Unlike last time he wasn't distressed but every feet he fell relaxed him until he woke from his sleep._

_Nightmare end_

Quintus sat up in bed as rose from his slumber, not as exhausted as one would be after a nightmare especialy one that bad. The relatively good ending made his sleep just a bit more restfull than it would be after such night terrors. He had been dreaming his Creator a lot lately but thankfully not in such horrid ways. For the most part his dreams of the man were peaceful and in the not so peaceful ones he starred as the victim. The dreams he had that had him as the villian such as this one, well he could count them all on one hand.

He had to talk to Antauri about what was happening. He had known it for the moth he spent with the team but his violent nightmare had driven the point home. There was no way out of this. He had to do this and soon. Actually, he thought as he stood up, there is no time like the present. He left the room that had been housing for the last month to speak with the black monkey. They had matters to discuss and he put it off long enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, it's much sooner than I ever update any story but I'm really inspired with this one and I won't have much time in the upcoming weeks so there you go. Enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think, what you'd like to see, what you expect from this story. I promise to at least consider Anything (except quiting that is. I won't ever do that if I can help it.)**

_Two Months After Chiro Went Missing (Antauri's POV)_

Antauri hovered in his room meditating. Well trying to meditate. He couldn't concentrate enough to meditate as deeply as he used to since Chiro had gone missing. The only meditation he seemed to be able to do at least half way decent was trying to find his student.

For all his attempts to comminucate with him or find him he didn't have much to show. He couldn't for the life of him find the boy that became like a son to him but he could feel his Power Primate. He could find the presence of his power in the mind planes he entered as he meditated. His presence there, warm and light, full of hope, was the only thing that preserved his sanity through these months.

But he seemed, even in the mind planes, so far away from him. He couldn't "touch" Chiro and he couldn't find him either. But at least he had that light to keep the awaiting darkness at bay. He couldn't help missing his "son" that much.

It wasn't just how he changed Antauri's own life either. He missed the way Chiro took care of the team, like any good team leader would. Or a family member. How he was the playmate Otto was missing, how he would drag Gibson away from his beloved lab to stop him from overworking himself, how he gave Sprx a purpose by being so willing to learn what he had to teach and how he got through to Nova like her hard exterior wasn't even there. And how he attached Antauri himself to the world keeping him from constantly meditating.

Please come home soon son, thought Antauri, or at least send a sign that you are there and you are trying to come back to us. Someone knocked on his door as soon as he thought that.

" Come in."

The door opened to reveal a silver colored simian that wasn't high on any of the team member's list of favourite people. The monkey himself wasn't happy either. He was obviously tense and looked nervous.

" Hello Quintus." Antauri greeted him coolly.

" Easy Antauri, no need to be so cold." The silver monkey said " I'm just here to talk. Besides the reason I'm here isn't to become a part of the team and this is important."

The silver warrior's unusually serious behavior caught him by surprise. In the last month he spent with the team Quintus didn't seem to be any more serious than Otto or Sprx. Whatever brought him here in the middle of the night HAD to be serious. The other part of his statement could wait until later.

The silver simian for his part seemed to be steeling himself for something, taking deep and calming breaths. It was strange to Antauri as he knew the being sitting across from him was %100 machine. The other monkey smiled weakly noticing Antauri's reaction to his oh so alive behavior.

" In a way I am you know." He said bringing the black monkey out of his latest train of thoughts and causing his head to snap up. " Alive I mean. My Creator made and programmed me this way."

" You mean the Alchemist, our creator, programmed you this way?" The robot almost looked amused.

" No the Alchemist is your creator. And it was more than the programming of _my_ Creatorthat gave me life." He met Antauri's questioning gaze and chuckled. To the black monkey it almost sounded like Chiro's. He banished the thought. No, he siad to himself, grief is getting to me.

" Perhaps a little history is in order here." Quintus said. Anything to delay the difficult conversation they needed to have. " My Creator was one of the Alchemist's associates, his apperantice to be precise. The Alchemist thought of a fully mechanical monkey but ditched the idea thinking it wasn't possible. My Creator though knew he could make it if he put enough effort into it."

" You can't imagine all the trouble he went through to make me as alive as he could. I feel through my fingers and feet just as you do. I have hearing better than anything on this side of the galaxy. I have better eyesight than anyone on the team. I can actually smell like a real monkey. I breath to keep my body tempreture stable. I can get chemical energy from food like living beings and I taste them too. I even have fur. Others don't notice it much because it's silver-white like the rest of me. It's fiber optical, due to it I can harvest energy to power my body from the light that hits my fur."

" I can even feel the rays of the sun on my body." He added quietly. "And as if it all isn't awesome enough he managed to give me life of my own, heck a soul. When I first woke up I had an imprint of parts of his own personality and some carefully chosen memories. Those memories helped me learn right from wrong for starters and combined with the personality traits and my own experiences in the world helped me form my own personality. Have a soul of my own. And this is how I came to be me also as alive as anyone." He finished cheerfully.

Antauri had to force himself to close his mouth. He looked at the being seated across from him in awe because how could he not. He was supposed to be impossible here he was and Power Primate indicated he was being truthful. The man that made him had to be a true genius. One even Gibson would look up to. And Otto would be giddy to meet him.

" It wasn't because of his undeniable genius." Quintus said. " He didn't have to make me so alive, so real he could create me as a being more disconnected from the world. He did it because he cared- cares so much."

" I haven't seen him in a long long time now. But I will one day. One day soon." He answered Antauri's questioning look. Quintus sighed. " I must get to the reason I came to talk to you at such a late hour. I stalled enough."

" Well then say what you must." Antauri said sounding more like himself than he did in weeks, the awe he still felt breaking through the thick shell of grief that imprisoned him.

" Like I said I'm not trying to become a part of your team or something. My destiny lies elsewhere but in the same breath our paths are not seperate. I'm here and helping the team because it's a personal favour to Chiro. He asked me to do this."

Antauri couldn't stop the screech involuntary screech. His head swarmed with questions. What? How? When? And about another dozen questions on the same vein were on the tip of his tounge. Quintus raised a hand to stop him before he could get out one of them.

" I'll explain. And yes I believe he will be back." The crushing weight on his chest let up a little and for the first time in two months Antauri actually breathed.

**Blimey it took longer than I expected and I had to split what I planned to be the second part of this chapter. But on the bright side chapter three is coming real soon if nothing unforseen comes up on my end.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Right as He is Falling (Chiro's POV)_

Chiro couldn't help the waves of fear overcame him as he fell down from the bridge Skeleton King formed from bones. He was relieved when he realized he wasn't falling into the egg that held that infernal worm but his relief was short lived as he realized he was falling into a portal that led to God knows where.

He kept falling and falling so long he wasn't sure he would survive the crash when he landed. His surroundings began to change which he took as a sign that he was out of where ever he was and had started his actual descent. But he panicked as he noticed his hypermode deactivated when he was out of the dark.

A second later he hit the ground a lot softer than he had been expecting but still hard enough to knock the breath out of his lungs. He let out a groan, sat up and took his surroundings. Then he rubed his eyes, closed them and pinched his arm not believing what he saw.

When he opened his eyes, he didn't know wheter fortunetly or unfortunetly, nothing had changed. Or more appropriately everything had changed. He was still in Shuggazoom alright but he had never seen the city like this. It was almost like… He was in the past. He let out another groan and laid back down.

It had to be some sort of cosmic joke, no prank, or something. It was impossible, it had to be. He was fighting the Skeleton King and that accursed worm he woke, with Antauri. Dread filled him when he thought of his beloved mentor. That evil furball Mandarin had injured him and Chiro himself wasn't even there. The last thing he remembered was him and Antauri gathering the remnants of Power Primate, focusing it and eventualy freeing it from the evil grip of the Dark One and Skeleton King's corruption.

His own feelings confirmed the last thought as he felt his Power Primate flowing in him as strong as ever, maybe even stronger than before. The trip to Veron Temple, the challenges he faced there and the freeing of the Power Primate seemed to have made it even stronger in him. So he did the only thing that he could do. He let his mind drop into a meditative state trying to reach the team. He could only get jumbled feelings from the monkeys that became his family.

" You okay kid?" A friendly voice asked. "I saw your fall." Chiro opened his eyes and thought once more that he DEFINATLY had to be dreaming. Because the man standing near him holding a hand out to pull him up to his feet was none other than Captain Shuggazoom himself, the former protector of Shuggazoom.

At a loss as to what to do he took the Captain's hand and let the man pull him up to his feet.

" So what's your name Kid?" The celebrated hero asked the younger hero. Chiro stoped himself from giving his name at the last second. He couldn't just tell the man his name if he was in the past. It could have drastic consequences. Think fast Chiro, he said to himself.

" Constantine. My name is Constantine." He replied giving out a name he remembered reading in a book and liking. He was slightly worried about the man's reaction to his delayed answer. After all his name was basic question and he didn't want to make the older man suspicious. But he didn't seem to read much into the delayed answer.

" Are you still dazed from that fall you took? It wasn't as bad as it could be but still looked rather nasty." The Captain said concern lacing his voice. "I have friend who could give you a quick check up if you'd like. By Shuggazoom you certainly look like it would do you some good."

Chiro didn't know how he looked but after the day he had it couldn't have been what one would call healthy. Starting the day with that confrontation at the Veron Temple fallowed by fighting Skeleton King's hideous monster army then the disasterous events that led to this trip and of cource the trip itself. The man was probably onto something with his concern about his health.

" I'll take you up on that Captain." He replied with as much of a smile he could muster.

" Good, then let's go. Hope your okay with flying?" Captain asked. Chiro nodded in response but stoped immediately as it made him dizzy. "Alright, hold tight. You can sleep on the way there."

Chiro hadn't meant to fall asleep during the flight but he still fell asleep a minute into the flight. His body was exhausted now that adrenalin had left his system. Captain Shuggazoom looked at the young man he carried as he flew to his friend's home. He was out like a light. Even though he just met the boy he took a liking to him. Constantine gave him a good vibe and he was usually right when it came to things like this.

Chiro woke as they landed. He cursed himself as he yawned and stretched. He didn't mean to fall asleep midflight but he was just so drained he did anyway. Once he got his bearings he tensed and supressed another groan and once more hoped in vain that he is dreaming. They were standing in a place he has been to before. In his nightmares.

He once again stood in front of those strange huge doors from his nightmares. At least they weren't creepy and unnerving like he remembered them being. They were just strange.

After Captain Shuggazoom knocked the doors opened to reveal another familiar figure. A man clad in dark blue robes with dark red trimming and were held together by a dark red sash. He could see the different coloured eyes he remembered from the Skeleton King induced nightmares.

" I found you an apperantice." Captain Shuggazoom blurted out before his friend could greet him or the boy accompanying him could open his mouth to say anything.

**Sorry about the cliffy but it's late and I'm tired. So I have to end it here. I don't know when can I update next. I have an upcoming family trip and summer school. But I can be and am motivated and will do my best to update soon. P.S. I can be even more motivated by some reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chiro's POV**

It had been a few months since had ended up in the past. Right there with Captain Shuggazoom and the Alchemist of all people. As the Alchemist gave me a much needed check up Captain Shuggazoom, later identified as Clayton Carrington, explained how the Alchemist has been searching for an apperentice to pass on his knowladge to. And Clayton who had sensed magic in him thought he would be the perfect candidate for reasons of his own.

I stayed partly because I was stranded in the past and only knew these two mostly because it couldn't be a coincidence. After listening to both the Skeleton King and Antauri talk about ancient cosmic forces I knew that the forces that be were at work here. This is where I'm supposed to be at least for now. And the monkeys aren't even around yet.

The idea and quite bit of research about the ides however is here along with the super robot. Another idea however intrigued me. The idea of a fully mechanical monkey the Alchemist abandoned the idea thinking it impossible. But if I can make it work I would have the perfect failsafe. Shuggazoom would be even more protected.

I'm already elbow deep inresearch. Currently I'm looking into modifiying a spell that's used to make a prostetic limb act and feel like a real limb. See the reason behind the Alchemist abandoning the project is that the fight against evil requires living energy and the power primate itself. If I can give life to a fully mechanical monkey by fusing them with magic and the power primate they would be the perfect protector against evil.

But that's still far off. I need a lot more training and research before I can even consider actually starting the project. My main thing is finally becoming a master of the power primate. The Alchemist sensed I have powers other than magic and gives me time off every month plus three months in summer to learn how to use them.

Initially I wanted to learn from the Veron Order like Antauri. At this point they weren't corrupted by the Skeleton King and exactly like how Antauri described them. But something still felt off, like it didn't fit. The order was well like Antauri. They were more into spiritual aspect and rather disconnected from the real world.

I believe one must be close to those whom they protect. This drove me to seek out the other sanctuaries of the power primate in the universe. I didn't find one that felt right untill I visited planet Melissa Majoria. Both the planet and the order that practised there amazed me. The civilization on Melissa Mojoria were very advanced in technical areas and never lost their connection to nature. They had cyborg trees that produced both energy and oxygen and depending on the type even fruit.

The order was very down to earth unlike Verons and I immediately hit it off with one of the High Masters. Master Koschei was a middle age looking man with short snow white hair and a snow white goatie. He was smart, wise, understanding and patient. The perfect combination for a teacher even though I'm no longer a rookie and quite close to mastering my powers. He also had a sense of humour that made life around him very entertaining.

He shared my beliefs about a protector needing to have a close relation with the world around him and I kinda looked up to him. I would have loved to continue training under Antauri but if that wasn't possible then Master Koschei is the next best thing that's still pretty amazing.

Master Koschei's training is very different from Antauri but the underlying teachings are the same and I'm learing tons. I didn't know there was so much I still had to learn even after two years of training with Antauri.

I also train with Clayton Carrington or as I call him Clay. After our initial meeting we got along like a house on fire to the point are best friends. I was surprised to learn during our training sessions that some of the monkey combat moves actually came from him. He is a traditional super hero with the looks, the act and the charm. To my great relief he let's me help him protect the city under the radar.

Being able to protect the city even now helped me with my anxiousness about being stuck in the past. I even made some friends in the city who are probably my past or rather future friends' parents and grandparents. Even though I am getting used to being in the past I will find a way to go back to my time, my family, my city even if I have to put myself into a stasis chamber with a timer on it.

**This is more of a filler telling us about what Chiro has been up to after his trip and give us a bit of background on his adventures and Quintus. The next few chapters will also fallow Chiro. Then he returns to his time and begins chasing the Dark One Worm and the Skeleton King.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chiro's POV – About a Year after he landed in the Past (midsummer) On Melissa Majoria_

I bit back a curse as another round of coughs shook me. Prior to my mastery of my power primate was mostly contained except intense battles. Even though I was born with the power primate it only woke when I met the team. Now it's unleashed. Which unfortunetly the crux of my problem.

Humans aren't one of the species that typicaly have the power primate. As far as I know I'm the only one actually. So my body couldn't immediately accomodate the unusual power. It's reaction to the power primate is similar to an infection but some of this is also caused by the power primate enhancing my body.

I reached the water glass next to me with slightly shaking hands. Fever was causing me to consume more water than my usual. A strong hand caught my hand and the glass as I almost dropped it. I was pushed up gently, the water glass led to my chapped lips. I all but collapsed after I finished drinking.

I knew it was it Master Koschei, other than the fact that noone else would be here I could sense his power primate. I don't need to look to know he is near because of how familiar his aura has grown to me over the past year.

**LINE BREAK – A FEW DAYS LATER**

I tweaked with my watch's setings. By now I recovered from the consequences of releasing my power. Even though there were pretty much no visible changes save the very slight green aura that faded in and out of existance. Physicaly I move more fluidly and my hyper abilities increased tenfold. And on the inside I'm more in tune with myself than I have ever been.

I now feel like I can begin the real work on the silver monkey beyond idle research and minor magical experiments. I decided to make the monkey a silver one because silver is a great conductor for magic and power primate and easy enough to find. I also began working on the software designs like data stuctures I'll use.

So far the silver monkey is coming along great but I think it will take a few more years to finish him. I decided to give him some of my own memories to teach him right from wrong and about feeling and emotions.

I'm still looking into the materials I'll be using. For the mechanical brain's circuitry I'll probably use gold because it's one of the best conducters in the universe and will make it easier for the silver monkey to keep up in battles. His weapon will be ghost claws like Antauri because it's compatible with the power primate and another combat feature I'm working on.

I pushed the silver monkey project to the back of my head. I still have another month with the order before I can do any work. And I intend to spend this time getting used to my new power levels. The mechanism I was working on clicked and I knew I achieved the tune up I was intending.

This was my primary project since I began working under the Alchemist. It was also somewhat under my silver monkey project as it was my first time dabbling into weapons engineering. It's an anolog watch untill it's activated, it's main purpose is a shield. When pressed one of the four buttons, the right bottom one, the watch expanded into a circular shield.

One of the other functions was a comminucator. Once syncronised into a network it was activated by the left bottom button. It could project a holographic image of the other conversationalist to boot. The third function was something along the same lines, it intercepted other communication netwok. Dead useful for reconnaissance. And the last button, well that's my ace in the hole for sticky situations.

But the feature I just finished tuning up isn't one activated by button, rather active anytime the watch is worn. It was a suppressor used to keep my aura from running wild and being detected. Both Clay and the Alchemist had been able to sense my power which caused me to add this bit. I needed to adjust the watch to my new power levels. I didn't want anyone know I mastered the power primate and I would like to keep a lid on my magic for as long as possible.

There are other tidbits of cource namely the spell that made the watch show the correct time no matter what, waterproofing and minor compulsion for the shield to return to me when thrown at an enemy. Not like a boomerang but head to my general direction after meeting the target. I will have to build a few other, more combat oriented, projects before I can start on silver monkey's hardware. I refuse to name him before building him.

**Sorry for the short chapter and the lack of action. I have been remarkably uninspired lately and I wasn't very encouraged to write without any real feedback so it's kinda a shot in the dark. Other than that it was necessary. This story is about Chiro having more time to prepare for war due to time travel and it's influence over the events, and a little about the family drama it causes in the team. I will write about some of Chiro's other projects and ,in time, how they fit in the puzzle that happens to be the story I'm weaving. Untill next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

_With the Monkey Team_

Antauri tiredly walked into the command center to see why Gibson called a team meeting. He was always tired these days as sleep aluded him. He would often find himself meditating, focusing on Chiro's power primate to reassure himself that his son is indeed out there. What could Gibson have found that required the entire team's attention? Could it be - no he wouldn't give himself false hope.

He arrived in the command center at the same time with Quintus fallowed by Otto and Sparx. Nova was waiting for them impatiently while Gibson was fidgeting nervously looking like he caught a cold.

"Okay Brainstrain, what did you need us so urgent for?" Sparx asked.

"I found this in the mainframe. It's been sitting there for six weeks." Gibson told them. Nova swallowed.

"What is it Gibson?" She gently asked the troubled simian. He opened and closed his mouth several times but no sound came out. Giving up he pressed a button on his controller instead.

A video came on and began as Chiro backed away from the camera. He looked tired but flashed them a smile none the less before he started talking.

"Hello team. If you are seeing this it means I wasn't able stop this from sending." He looked down. "Which also means I'm dead. I don't know what happened but I always knew this was a possibilty all along. My death I mean. Everything that begins ends. Just know that our time together, the good and the bad, is something I will cherish forever. Please don't ever beat yourself up over could have beens." He looked lost again. "I don't know what else to say but always remember that people we love don't have to be gone as long as we don't let them go. I love you all so much. You are with me wherever I go."

The screen went black as the echo of his last go faded away. Six monkeys in the room were all frozen in their spots. Quintus' jaw had dropped, Sparx's face was burried in his hands, Nova had tears running down her face and Otto was sobbing openly. Gibson hadn't moved and inch after playing the message, still facing the wall opposite the screen.

Antauri had a deeply pained expression on his face, his grief far too deep for tears. He was the first one to snap out of it, practically running out of the room after a few choking breaths. The next one to return to reality was Nova and by gods she was pissed.

"You said that he was coming back, that he sent you here." She yelled at Quintus angrily. She already had her battle fist out and was waving it at his general direction. This forced Quintus to face her.

"Well I don't know anything about this message but I am here because he asked. He wants me to watch out for you while he can't. You can ask about it to him when he comes back because he is coming back." He yelled back though he wasn't as sure as he sounded.

Could it be why he was sent here? To be a part of tis teambecause they were missing a member. But he fought those thoughts. Of course not. They needed Chiro in the first place because none of them were made to lead. And neither was he. Besides Chiro loved these guys far too much to not find a way to come back to them.

All he had to do was hang in there a little longer and not get into fights with the members of this team. Alas it was getting harder as Nova looked ready to start a fight with him. I hope you won't mind this too much, Quintus thought as he realized there was no getting out of a fight today.

"I knew we couldn't trust you!" Nova exclaimed as she attempted to strike him. He jumped out of the way gracefully and activeted his ghost claws.

"Don't do this Nova. I'm not your enemy." He tried but she wouldn't have any of it. The other monkeys hadn't got involved yet but he knew he had to stay defensive if he wanted to keep it this way. He knew Nova was getting her strength from unleashing her pent up frustrations so he only resorted to blocking her attacks when he couldn't avoid them.

"Nova stand down, I don't want to hurt you but I will have to fight back if you don't back off." He warned growing tired of this pointless fight. His warning fell on deaf ears as she was even angrier at his instruction to stand down.

Quintus sighed at the furious monkey and changed his stance to a more aggressive one. He formed a sickle made of energy and threw it at the first opening he caught fallowing up by a few more of those on the other opening she gave as her movements grew jerky. Finally a direct hit on the head left her on the ground stunned.

The silver monkey kneeled to see if she was okay. When he saw no signs of an injury he grasped her elbow and pulled her to her feet. Then he addressed to both her and the remaining trio.

"I'm not your enemy." He repeated. "And I'm not looking for a team either. Chiro and I go way back. He is the sole reason I'm here. And I will remain here untill he is back. I care about him too, I don't want animosity between us for no reason. You should take Nova to her room. She needs rest after a fight like this." When he was finished he exited the room to go to wherever he goes when he isn't with one of them.

In the meanwhile a black monkey was trying to calm his heart after what he had seen. He left the room unable face his companions but his feet had led him to _his_ room. He went in, unable to resist the pull the room seemed to have on him.

Everything was as Chiro had left it, if not for the light layer of dust coating everything he would have expected the boy to come out from somewhere and ask him what he needed. Even his scent lingered in the air faintly. He choked unable to handle the familiar room without it's sole resident there.

But he grabbed something before leaving. The spare orange scarf belonging to the youth who used to live in the room was clenched in his hand as he left for his own chambers. He would return it to his owner upon seeing him again, because he would see him again, but he needed it more at the moment.

**And this is how the monkey team is doing without their leader. Lots of family drama and secrets. The next chapter we are back with Chiro to see what he is been up to with monks, Captain Shuggazoom and the Alchemist. It even sounds like trouble. See ya later champs.**


End file.
